Life of the dark
by punkwriter36912
Summary: There arnet enough Ian and Erin stories on fanfiction so this is a story about them. Ian and Erin have a geography task to complete on crime so they visited an unexpected place. this story is set before the number 3, so  Ian and Erin are 15.


**Me and Ian were sitting in hid dads car bored out of our minds**

**"Are you sure were allowed to go in your dads car?" I asked Ian**

**"No...he would never even let me drive it" Ian said while looking at me. I thought for a second while Ian sat next to me messing about with the geer stick next to him.**

**"Want to go somewere?" Ian asked me while looking amused**

**"I thought you said you were out of money Ian , plus i cant be bothered to catch a bus"**

**Ian smirked at me for a few seconds and then he stared at the black feraries steering wheel as if he was telling me something...and he was.**

**"No...no way! Ian your mental! "Anyway even if you did theres five things that keeps you from it , one you dont have the keys , two you cant drive a car , three you will get caught , four your dad will go mental if he finds out and five your only fifteen!"**

**"so?" was all Ian said. He smiled at me again**

**Oh how can i not resist his face , his soft pale face looking at me like that i thought to myself. I loved and hated it when he did it but i finally gave in**

**"Ok , ok we can drive somewere with it but only for a while" I said smiling at Ian**

**All he did was wink at me but i could see how much thank he wanted to give me from his eyes , i loved Ian so much and i wanted it to stay that way.**

**"Wait...have you ever driven a car before?" I said to him looking concerned**

**"Well yeah sort of , one time i got drunk and tried to drive my friend dans car"**

**"hmmm well what harm could it do" I said to Ian trying not to cry when i remembered the last time he and i got drunk...**

**~flash back~**

**"Hey waitor! , get us all a round of 10 shots each!" Kevin said shouting across the room to the bartender at ashleys 15th birthday party**

**"ummm are you sure we should be drinking i mean the bar is only here for adults" Wendy said in concern**

**"Ahh Dont be such a wimp Wendy" Its my party so i decide what happens said Ashley smiling. It concerned me a bit , the way she was smiling and who she was smiling at... it was at Ian. That little slut better keep her hands of my guy i thought to myself. **

**Finally the drinks were here after ages of waiting , they were all different some smelt of liqorish and some smelt of plain vodka. **

**Kevin pushed 2 shots to each person at the table , I looked at Ian and smirked a little and he did the same back.**

**"Ok so here is the game , we go round the table and each person has to take a shot and say a secrate that only they know , lets start with ummmmmm ah erin!**

**"umm ok" i said lightly**

**I took the shot , it tasted terrible i felt burning down my throat **

**must have been real rough rum i thought to myslef then i remembered about my secerate**

**"umm i have never kissed a girl" I said and smirked a bit**

**Jason clapped respectfully and then i saw Ian give Jason a little worried glare which i thought was so cute.**

**After every one had there go it all got a bit out of hand , when i say a bit i mean a lot we were all VERY drunk and when me and Ian decided to go for a walk the devil came...**

**"Hey guys wait for me!" came a high sickly voice it was no other than ashley the annoying. Me and Ian rolled our eyes as we waited for her to catch up in her rediciously high heels about 100 seconds later she caught up and gave a sweet smile to Ian but as we turned round she gave a rather unsweet smile to me.**

**"Oh MY GOD! I am soooo drunk hahahaha!" Ashley said facking it**

**i was so furiouse , you could tell by a mile away that she was hitting on Ian **

**then what really got me angry was when she leaned on Ians chest sighing like mad i couldnt stand it anymore and by the looks of it neither could Ian **

**I crazily pushed ashly away and she started trying to smack me , then Ian stepped in and tryed to stop us but me and Ashley were so busy clawing each other we didnt see were our hands were going then with in a second there was blood all across my hand... It wasnt my blood or Ashleys... it was Ians , he just stood there in shock with his hand over his cheek immediatly Ashley walked away and i went straight to Ian **

**"Oh my god baby , i didnt mean it i swear im so sorry.. let me see... are you ok?" i said over again. Finaly Ian removed his hand from his cheek there was a long but thin slash along Ians face. He managed to whipe most of the blood of his face but some was still there.**

**"Ian im so sorry i swear it was an accident" i said**

**"its ok really it is dont worry... wow your nails are sharp" he replied rubbing the cut**

**"well ok then... i guess we should be getting home" i said guiltily**

**suddenly we both started leaning towards each other we knew what was going to happen but we couldnt help ourslefs , after a few seconds our lips touched. it was a short kiss but it ment so much to me , myself and Ian kiss all the time but for some reason this one ment a lot.**

**~end of flash back~**

**Ian had been drivng for about an hour and i just relised we were out of town. His parents owned the town but for some reason Ian just wasnt intrested , his parents were worried that he was "goth" seeing as his faverout color is black and every thing he owns is black , he never came out of his room , he got i trouble at school , and many other things. It was as if Ian never even wanted to be part of this world.**

**"SHIT!" I said out loud**

**Ian looked over to me and smiled , for some reason he loved it when i swore**

**"Whats wrong?" Ian said to me almost laughing**

**"Were suppost to do that history project on crime for school"**

**"so?" Ian said looking at me**

**"Mrs philips said that if we dont do our homework we will be expelled remember?" i said**

**"oh yeah now i do!" Ian said then continued driving**

**suddenly something caught my eye in the car... a video recorder!**

**"perfect Ian can we use that video recorder to film some things on the internet or something" i said smiling**

**"yeah sure , but why would you film stuff on the internet when i know were the shed were the guy from texus chainsaw put all his bodys" Ian said in his sarcastic smartass tone.**

**I found him so fucking attractive when he does that... even to me**

**a few hours later he pulled up by a big wooden house, me and Ian just sat there smiling at it. Then Ian stared at me and said "ready to roll Pip?"**

**"Ready than ever Zip" i said returning the smile**

**I turned on the flash video cam and it started to roll , the screen was so clear!**

**"Here we are , the very fucking place were the texus chainsaw himself used to brutally murder and eat his victims... in a very famous slaughter house!"**

**i was going to smirk at Ian but i noticed he was gone "OH FUCK! Ian dont play around , Were the hell are you?" I pleaded for Ian to come out until i saw him near my window laughing his head of "You were so fucking scared! that was so bloody funny!"**

**"Ian! this is a school Documentry not the swear factor!" i said even know i found it funny**

**"fine fine ok you ready to go in?" Ian asked smirking his cute smile at me**

**"What do you mean?...Ian we can go in there its private property plus i dont feel comftorble in there at all"**

**"I so did not just hear you say that , anyway so what if its private property we can just slip through that barb wire gate and get the shots and stuff that we need , we wont be in there for long... i promise babe"**

**i smiled at Ian for a second and walked right up next to him , i then planted a peck on his cheek**

**"Come on then are we doing this or not?" I said this to Ian while laughing.**

**5 mins later**

**We both stared at the gate , it had barb wire all over it**

**"What are we waiting for?" Ian said to me and rushed over the the gate. He then began to climb up it avoiding as much barbed wire as possible , Ian then managed to slip through a small gap at the top of the fence and jumped down. He was now in one of the most famous places in the world. I then did the same thing but while going through the gap at the top my shirt got stuck on a bit of barbed wire which was badly scratching me now. I then started to panick so Ian tried to get me out of it , moments later he managed to get my shirt off the wire. i was relieved until i lost my balance and had Ian as my human crash mat. Ian started groaning and i only noticed i had fell on him when he said i did (poor Ian) I started to giggle a bit and so did he and then we kissed... it was sweet and like one in a fairy tale , minus the slaughter shed and horrid smell of rotting flesh**

**we then remembered we were still recording and we probably wouldnt have time to edit it**

**me and Ian got up and started walking around together of course**

**"Oh how nice of them to leave us a old pile of rotting cows" Ian said joking**

**"whoa whoa wait a sec what the fuck is that?" I said pointing under the horrid sight**

**there was a type of cellar thing underneth about 30 dead cows**

**"Ok we have got to look under that" Ian said while examining it**

**"But what if there is something that were not ment to see under there Ian" i said**

**"Ok look screw it , if we get caught or arrested or what ever we blame it on me ok?" Ian said in a trusting kind of way**

**"Ian how can i trust you , remember in 3rd grade were we had drama and we did that trust thing were you need to fall in someones arms it was you and freddy muroge and you certainly did not catch him , you stepped back Ian" i said almost laughing**

**"ok there are loads of reasons to that story 1 he was huge! 2 i disliked him and 3 my armm was in a cast from when i fell of that climing frame thing... but anyway that wasnt with you Erin i love you do you think i will do something like that to you?" Ian said with his helpless look**

**"Ok come on lets look for a plank of wood or somthing to move these bodies so we can see whats there" i said smiling slightly**

**when me and Ian opened it a horrible smell came out **

**"Oh god! that stinks what dies here?" i said as i looked at Ian there was something i rarely see from him... shock **

**"Ian...zip?...babe are you ok?" I asked curiously**

**all Ian did was point at the bottom of the attic reveling hundreds of dead rotting flesh... but this time it was not the flesh of animals... it was people**

**Finally Ian snapped out of it once i pinched him but i was still in shock**

**"I guess that is were he hid all the bodies..." Ian said stiffly**

**"yeah i guess... this is so much scarier than the movie Ian"**

**"the movie was crap Erin but this... this is just wrong in so many ways... we have to go down there" Ian said still very unsure**

**"No Ian we cant" and that was all i said**

**"just imagion it like that movie saw or or haloween!" Ian said trying to convince me**

**"fine you wait here are you going to be alright?" Ian asked me**

**"Probably" i said while passing the cam recorder to Ian**

**"Babe..." i said to Ian.**

**Ian turned round looking at me**

**"Be carefull" i said he smirked and slowly went down**

**10 mins later**

**Ian finally came out of the bloody waste land and we both saved the video**

**Me and Ian walked back to the car and noticed it was quiet late**

**"oh god i wonder what the time will be when i get to mine" i said frustraitidly**

**"Hey , its my fault were late do you want to stay over again tonight?" Ian said to me**

**i smiled "i would like that" (awwwwww)**

**it was already very late , and a good thing Ians parents were on vacation **

**Ian pulled into the drive**

**we both walked into his huge house which he hates to call home**

**"umm Pip im gonna take a shower if you want one theres another bathroom upstairs or across the hall way" Ian said to me**

**"ok i will ... umm but what am i going to do about my night ware , i mean im not being fussy but i look like i walked out of a scream movie" I said to Ian**

**Ian smiled "its ok you can use one of my shirts if you like , im about the same size as you"**

**"Thanks Zip" i said smiling**

**while i was in the shower i couldnt stop thinking about Ian i loved him so much and i wanted it to be like that forever.**

**about 15 mins later i stepped out of the shower to find a note on Ians bed**

dear Pip you know were my shirts nd stuff are so take ur pick but i wish you good luck on trying to find a shirt of mine which doesnt have safety pins and badges on it xx love Zip

**i smiled when i read the note Ian was so cute , i opened his draws and finally found a shirt without pins and stuff in that would be comftable for the night i got changed in it with my panties underneth i went down stairs to find Ian making pot noodles , i know it sounds strange but thats our fave food , we cant stand that posh crap that they give you in restruants and we also cant stand the crappy food at school. i quietly walked over to Ian hoping he woudnt hear me , i know he did but he still played along.**

**i put my hands over his eyes and said lighly "guess who?"**

**"oh god no not you!" Ian said while making me laugh**

**i smiled at him and kissed his cheek**

**about 5 mins later me and Ian were sitting on the couch watching a horror film called the shining. Ian had his hands round my waist and i had my head on his chest , i thought for a while and thought what a great couple we are. After the movie had finished all Ian said was "Well that was a load of crap" and i laughed**

**about 10 or 20 mins later me and Ian remembered that we had school in the morning and we had to show that film we made. **

**10 mins later**

**me and Ian layed in bed and we both couldnt get to sleep , i just noticed why Ian couldnt...i had my arms wrapped round his waist , in reality if we were somewere standing up of sitting down that wouldnt have been a problem but at this moment we were in bed with each other**

**"sorry" I said to Ian and he looked at me with his eyes wide open in suprise**

**"um its ok" He said back **

**we both leaned over to kiss but this time it was a bit different this time... i wanted more but i was scared that Ian didnt i managed to slip my tounge in ians mouth and he didnt mind , suddenly we felt our bodies touch. We both gasped at each other breaking the kiss.**

**your wondering why we were suprised and scared. Me and Ian are both virgins and we always hear people say that they do it.**

**~Flash back~**

**Me and Ian were sitting side by side each other drawing on our hands with black pen , we saw two figures of pink and blue infront of us and we glared at them , and they glared back**

**"oh i see you brought you other siamese twin ashley" Ian said laughing**

**ashley and ashlen stared at each other**

**"yeah well atleast were not goths who cut our wrists all the time!"**

**ashlyn said at the tip of her toung**

**"oh wow you learnt something good for you!" i said sarcasticly trying to sound sarcastic like the way Ian does**

**Ashley and ashlyn tried to ignore us**

**"anyway we just wanted to know if you two are like dating because you like seem to hang around each other all the time" ashley said looking at both of us**

**"yeah and we just wanted to tell you that you like cant be friends cus your like boy and girl" Ashlyn said sickly**

**All me and Ian did was look at each other confused**

**"oh and if you are going out you have to have sex"**

**"umm no we dont" Ian said in a quiet voice**

**"OH MY GOD! your virgins arnet you!" Ashley said**

**"yeah and you probably are too" i said at Ashley**

**"Oh no im not i have sex all the time!"**

**"Yeah and your also underage , its not our fualt that were not skanks who have sex at like 15" Ian said bitterly**

**Ashly and Ashlyn walked away and Ian and me looked at each other**

**~end of flashback~**

**"do you want to?" Ian saidd looking at me**

**"um do you?"**

**I so did but i didnt want to seem like a skank towards Ian**

**"i asked you first" Ian said**

**"yeah kind of" i said in a quiet voice**

**straight away me and Ian started to kiss and we were making out on his bed **

**for about half an hour me and Ian made love to each other**

**when we fineshed we layed next to each other**

**"Wow" was all Ian said**

**"yeah wow" i said leaning over to kiss him**

**when our lips met we remembered the first time we met in kidnergarden we smiled but remembered that we were human and our lips broke apart. I went towards his pale neck and gave him a love bite he gasped at first but then he smiled and so did i then we fell asleep on each other.**

**the next day**

**i woke up and leaned over to Ians alarm clock it read 6:00am **

**"Wow im up early" i thought to myself**

**i leaned over to see Ian but he wasnt there so i went down stairs , he was doing his hair in the mirror. I loved how he did his hair , he made it stick up in completly random places , i also loved that the fact his mum and dad were both naturally blonde but he had naturally black hair.**

**"hi" i said to him smiling "what time did you get up?" i asked again**

**"about half fivish" Ian said back casually**

**i saw a dark purple mark on his neck where i gave him a love bite**

**"how you gonna cover it up?" i asked him while laughing**

**he laughed back "i have no idea im probably gonna hide it with my hair or something" he said while smiling**

**"i love you" i said to him while walking up to him**

**"i love you to he said" and we both smiled**

**"oh we almost forgot about the video camera" i said to him**

**"oh yeah" Ian said while putting it in his school bag (which was also black)**

**at about 7:00 me and Ian got in his dads car and drove to school**

**we were so early but we could always just hang around the benches and annoy people or something**

**when we got there we were suprised to see lots of people there early**

**"thats weird" i said to Ian and he smiled**

**loads of people saw me and Ian get out of the ferari and there jaws dropped**

**me and Ian just got out of the car and silence fell at the car**

**suddenly jason and his friend pete which Ian prefers to call porkers**

**walked over to us**

**"did you steel that car Mc kinley?" jason said to us**

**"no i didnt fatty so please step aside so i dont have to look at you" Ian said while i laughed**

**Jason got angry and went to punch Ian but then Jason fell over... well he didnt really fall Ian tripped him up but all we me and Ian did was walk away**

**me and Ian sat at a empty bench table and started talking casually**

**finally the school doors opened and everyone walked in out of the rain**

**me and Ian has geography first and we were bored so bad**

**"Good morning class i hope you all did that prodject i was telling you all about that needs to be in by today" Mrs philips said glaring at me and Ian**

**"ok so i will pick two people to come up and show the class their project" she said again**

**me and Ian tried to make her not pick us like always but we caught her eye**

**"ah you two" she said pointing at us**

**Ian got the disk out of his school bag and passed it to Miss philips she smiled because she was pleased we actually did our homework.**

**every one looked at the screen which me and Ian were suprised about seeing as no one ever gave a shit about any one elses work **

**about an hour later when the video had fineshed every one looked so scared**

**"v-v-very good you two i would give you an A but im going to give you a B each because of the language**

**me and Ian sniggered**

**when school had finished me and Ian walked back to the car and drove to his , we sat on the sofa and watched paranormal activity we smilled and sometimes laughed at it**

**"Ian?" i wispered so his ear**

**"Yeah?" Ian said looking at me**

**"i love you" i said and he smiled**

**then we kissed**

**The End **

**please review :) :)**


End file.
